1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display panel and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light emitting display panel is known which includes light emitting elements disposed in a matrix. FIG. 1 shows a conventional organic electroluminescence (EL) light emitting display panel 1 that employs organic EL elements as the light emitting elements. In the organic EL light emitting display panel 1, an array of stripe-formed anode electrodes 3 and a light emission functioning layer stack 4 are stacked in this order, and an array of stripe-formed cathode electrodes 5 is disposed on the light emission functioning layer stack 4 in orthogonal relation to the anode electrodes 3 (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2000-243558).
The cathode electrodes 5 made of Al or Mg are connected to cathode extensions 6 made of a material (such as Mo, Ni, or W, or an alloy thereof) which is different from that of the cathode material. There is disposed an insulating film 7, which is made of an insulating material, between an end portion of the cathode extension 6 and the cathode electrode 5. The insulating film 7 covers the end portion of the cathode extension 6 to provide a slanted face, which is less in steepness than the end face of the end portion with respect to the principal surface of a substrate 2.
The cathode electrode 5 is connected to the cathode extension 6 at a connection area 8 in which the cathode extension 6 is not covered by the insulating film 7. The anode electrode 3 and the cathode extension 6 are connected to an external drive circuit (not shown).
With the organic EL light emitting display constructed in this manner, a desired voltage is applied to a predetermined cathode and anode electrode, thereby allowing a light emission functioning layer at the pixel region sandwiched between the two electrodes to emit light.